unit_1968fandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
In Unit 1968, players can choose from a selection of five different classes. *Assault: The default class on either side is the Assault class. Players in this class can use Assault Rifles (e.g. M16A1 and AK-47) Shotguns (e.g. Ithaca 37, DB Shotgun), DMRs, and SMGs. The role of an Assault is going to the frontlines and getting kills or capturing points. Everyone can be an assault soldier. On the US team, the uniform for the Assault class consists of a green top and pants, along with a camouflage-style helmet. On the Viet Cong team, the uniform for the Assault class consists of a black top and pants, along with a beige-green helmet. *Support: Players using the Support class are armed with light machine guns: the M60 (for the U.S), the M19191A6 (for the VietCong) and the M1918 BAR (for both teams) Support soldiers are given two ammo pouches which can be dropped for teammates by pressing '4'. They fully resupply teammates. Your role as a Support is going to frontlines to help your teammates, giving them ammo and suppressing their enemies. Only four players per team can be a support soldier. On the US team, the uniform for the Support class consists of a sleeveless top and pants, along with a camouflage-style helmet. On the Viet Cong team, the uniform consists of a beige-green top and pants, along with a ghillie hat. *Scout: Players using the Scout class are armed with bolt-action rifles with an optional scope. This is the class players should use if they wish to snipe. The role of a Scout is staying away from combat, sniping and assisting their teammates, suppressing and killing enemies. Only three players per team can be scouts. On the US team, the uniform is nearly identical to that of the Assault class, the only difference being that Sharpshooters have a radio instead of a backpack. On the Viet Cong team, the uniform consists of a beige-green top and pants, along with a beige-green headband. *Medic: Players using the Medic '''class are armed with an M1 Carbine (Viet Cong) or an M14 (U.S. Marines). Medic users are given two medkits which can be dropped by pressing 4. Stepping on the medkit will heal you. There are two possible roles as a medic: the first one is getting a SMG, like the M3 Grease Gun or the Skorpion and going to the frontlines, or picking up a Semi-Auto DMR like the M1 Carbine or the M14 and assisting your teammates. DMRs are not made for extreme long ranges, but you can use them at longer distances. Only four players per team can be medics. *Engineer: Players using the '''Engineer '''class are armed with Shotguns, like the DB Shotgun or SMGs, like the MAC-10. Engineer users were given an M72 LAW if you played as a Marine, and an RPG-7 if you played as Viet Cong with two rockets. The RPG can be used by pressing 4. In the CTE, the M72 LAW has been replaced with the M79 grenade launcher, but it isn't seen in the CTE. Instead, they have an increased grenade capacity. **RPGs have been removed from the game. '''Future Classes Unit 1968 will also have special classes that can be found in kits across the map, similar to Battlefield 1. What is your favorite class? Assault Engineer Medic Scout Support Category:Roblox Category:Unit 1968 Category:Rolve Category:Vietnam War games